Motor vehicles today include a filler tube or pipe communicated to the fuel tank for filling the tank with fuel and means for controlling the level of fuel in the tank during refueling to a predetermined level (design "full" level). Commonly used fuel level control systems control venting of fuel vapor from the fuel tank during refueling using one or more vapor venting valves (e.g. a rollover valve and/or a vapor vent valve to a charcoal fuel vapor storage canister, etc.) to control a fuel "full" level. Closure of the fuel vapor venting path(s) from the fuel tank results in liquid fuel backing up in the fuel fill pipe to shut-off the fuel dispensing nozzle inserted into the fuel pipe.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle fuel fill pipe shut-off device operable to directly close off fuel flow through a fuel fill pipe when fuel level in the fuel tank reaches a predetermined level.